A Picture of Friendship
by FaithinBones
Summary: Aubrey is a better friend than Angela knows. She will discover that very soon.


Color-it-black wanted a fanfic featuring Aubrey and Angela. This isn't quite what she wanted, but this is what my muse came up with. I hope you like it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

She was surprised the first time she'd seen him at one of her showings. She'd laughed about it and was sure that he'd just come for the free food. Everyone knew that Aubrey had never met a buffet that he didn't like.

The second time he appeared at one of her showings, she again assumed he was there for the food. The man didn't really seem to understand art although he did look at everything she had on display. She appreciated his attendance even if it wasn't for her art specifically. After all, she had just started showing her work and a friendly face was always welcome.

Her art work and pictures seemed to draw attention with each new showing, but so far she had only sold a few pictures. Still, she was selling something and she was optimistic that over time, word would spread that there was something in her artistic endeavors and that would bring more art fans to her shows.

oooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins had been hurt and with it came new responsibilities. She put her ambitions on hold while he recovered and once her husband was able to return to work even in a limited capacity it freed her up to do another show. She needed a way to release her pent up anxiety over her family's future and her pictures did that for her.

Much to her surprise, Aubrey was one of the first ones to arrive at the gallery for her next showing. Amused, Angela greeted him and hugged him. "Thank you for coming Aubrey, but you don't have to come to my shows if you don't want to. I'm only serving wine and cheese this time, so I'll understand if you don't want to stay."

A little affronted, Aubrey pulled out of her hug and stepped back. "Hey, I'm here for your pictures and as a friend."

Embarrassed, Angela felt her cheeks flush. "I'm sorry, Aubrey. I . . . of course you're welcome to stay. I just didn't want you to feel obligated, that's all."

His gaze moving around the small gallery, Aubrey's eyes were drawn to a framed picture along the back wall. "Yeah . . . no, I'm here because I want to be." Moving around the artist, the agent patted Angela on the shoulder. "And I forgive you for just serving cheese." His attention now on the picture, he slowly walked away leaving a puzzled Angela staring after him. Her attention suddenly captured by arriving patrons, Angela soon found herself too busy to worry about her friend.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Later that evening, Angela found that she had had a rather successful night. She'd actually sold several pieces and Sebastien, who'd attended as support was quite pleased. "Really Angela, you did quite well. I think people are finally noticing and that's what we want. I saw Hilda Feight looking over your work just before we closed and she bought one of your pictures. She really liked it and she told me that she's going to let her friends know about you . . . Since she's an important patron of the arts in this town . . . well, you're doing well kid. Really well."

Pleased, Angela inhaled deeply and then exhaled that breath with deep satisfaction. "I don't know what to say. Thank you. Without your support . . ."

His hand lightly rubbing her arm, Sebastien smiled. "It's all you, Angela. I just put a bug in a few ears, but you did the hard work and it's paying off."

Gathering her pictures together, Angela noticed that the picture that had interested Aubrey was missing. The receipts showed that it had been sold, but the identity of the buyer wasn't listed. The person had paid in cash. _Maybe I should have kept it for Aubrey. I'll ask him if he'd like a copy the next time I see him._

ooooooooooooooooooo

The week was blur of activity. A body had been found at the water treatment plant in Richmond, Virginia and brought back to the Jeffersonian for identification. Hodgins had worked with a little more confidence and that had made everyone around him a little more confident that the entomologist was moving on with his life.

Spying Aubrey in the hallway talking to Booth and Brennan, Angela left her office and approached the little group. "Aubrey, when you have a minute, I'd like to talk to you."

A cheerful smile on his lips, Aubrey nodded his head. "Sure, we can talk now if you'd like to or you can come with us, we're going to lunch over at the diner.

Glancing at the Ookie room, Angela bit her bottom lip and then turned back to face Aubrey. "Alright, I'll go see if Jack would like me to bring him anything back. He's working on some experiment so I'm sure he doesn't want to come with us."

While he patiently waiting for her to return, Aubrey turned towards Booth and Brennan. "Why don't you two go ahead? I'll walk with Angela over to the diner."

Since he was very hungry, Booth placed his hand on Brennan's lower back and sort of gave her a slight push. "Sounds good to me. I'm starving."

As they walked away from Aubrey, the younger man heard Brennan tell her husband. "You know if you'd eaten breakfast this morning instead of insisting on fixing the leak in the bathroom faucet you wouldn't be so hungry now."

"Bones . . . come on." Irritated that she couldn't see why it had been important to fix it, Booth complained. "I had to fix it. If I hadn't fixed it, it would have leaked all day and who knows if I would have had time to fix it tonight and that drip drip drip last night like to drove me crazy. It was pure torture."

Her reply too low to hear, Aubrey chuckled and then jumped a step to the right when he felt someone or something touch him on his neck. Turning, he held his hand over his heart. "God, don't do that again." His heart racing, Aubrey panted a little. "With all those creepy things in Hodgins office, I thought one of them had escaped and had decided to make me their lunch."

Unable to help herself, Angela laughed. "He's very careful about his pets, Aubrey, but I promise not to touch you like that again . . . It was just a joke."

His heart rate now back to normal, Aubrey gave her a bashful smile. "Well, I didn't mean to make a deal about it . . . it's just I'm afraid of spiders and . . ."

Her arm now around his arm, Angela guided the Agent to the exit. "You and me both. Jack isn't allowed to keep those awful things at the house." Shivering, she shook her head. "I just can't trust anything with eight legs."

Shuddering, Aubrey nodded his head. "God ain't that the truth?"

As they left the Lab and walked down the sidewalk towards Royal Diner, Angela brought up the picture. "I noticed the last time you were at one of my showings that you liked one my pictures. Would you like a copy of it? I can have one made for you . . . no charge of course. Just a present for supporting me and my art."

Patting her hand, Aubrey looked towards the street and coughed. "No, that's okay. I really just go to your shows to look at them. I'm not a collector or anything, but . . . hey, thanks for the offer."

Disappointed, Angela nodded her head. "Okay . . . but if you change your mind let me know."

Ooooooooooooooooo

The next day Angela finished the reconstruction of the victim found at the water treatment plant and decided to bring a printout and a digital copy over to the Hoover. After dropping off the picture of the victim and the USB drive in Booth's office, she walked up the stairs to the next floor and searched for Aubrey's office. Entering his office, she found the room to be deserted. Placing a large envelope on the Agent's desk, Angela turned to leave when her attention was captured by two small groups of pictures on the walls on each side of the glass wall that included the door.

The five pictures were very familiar which drew her to them. As she drew closer, she raised her hand and covered her open mouth. Surprised to find her pictures on the wall, she felt her lashes fill with tears and then those tears start to drip down her cheeks. Her attention so caught up at the sight of her art work on the walls, Angela wasn't aware that Aubrey had entered the room until she felt his hand touch her shoulder.

Concerned, Aubrey spoke softly to his friend. "What's wrong Angela?"

Turning towards the agent, Angela placed her arms around him and hugged him. "You bought my pictures . . . why did you buy my pictures?"

Surprised, Aubrey patted her back and glanced at the group of three pictures nearest him. "You're really good Angela . . . I mean really great and someday you're going to be famous . . . When you are, everyone in this building is going to be green with jealously that I have some of your pictures."

His praise filling her with pride, Angela stepped back and wiped her hands across her cheeks. "I brought a copy of that picture you liked at my last showing." Pointing to the left wall and the two pictures on display, she shook her head. "I didn't realize you were the buyer. The receipt was for cash."

Neutrally, Aubrey shrugged his shoulders. "I always pay for cash for things like that. I . . . well . . . the truth is, I liked the pictures and I wanted them, but I didn't want you to think that I was buying them because I thought I had to. I bought them because I wanted them. They're really good and I really wanted them."

Her throat tight with emotion, Angela wiped more tears from her cheeks as they fell. "You're a good friend, Aubrey."

With a twinkle in his eyes, Aubrey patted her shoulder. "I know. I keep telling people that, but they don't seem to believe me."

Throwing her arms around her friend. Aubrey hugged him once more. "Oh we know, Aubrey . . . we know. We just don't tell you too often because we don't want it to go to your head."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. I appreciate it.


End file.
